


mother said, "straight ahead"

by DolewhipDay



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: (or at least aged-up), F/F, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, References to Abusive Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not a new journey for Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother said, "straight ahead"

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "I Know Things Now", a song from Into the Woods.

You’d think, after her childhood run-in with the wolf, Red would know better than to stray from the path – and she had been for years, but now she was nineteen and headstrong. Grandmother was gone, and the path she was meant to take was simply to the town, where the market was. Instead, Red found herself deep in a forest where the trees towered high, high above her.

This was not a new journey for Red.

When she finally reached the tower among the trees, Red smiled and called up, “Let down your hair!”, and down came the long, golden lockes.

“You’re late,” Rapunzel informed her. She pressed a kiss to Red’s lips.

* * *

Later, the two women lay side-by-side. “I’ve made a decision,” Rapunzel announced, her breathing still a little uneven.

Hope filled Red’s chest, but she tried not to let it build up. She just continued to play with Rapunzel’s hair. “About what?”

“Every week, you ask me to leave with you. I’ve always said no; told you my mother wants me here for a reason. That she’s protecting me.”

“And?”

“And I rather be in danger with you than safe in here,” Rapunzel said, looking into Red’s eyes. “I’ve been here since I was twelve. That’s long enough. And I love you.”

Red took Rapunzel in her arms and kissed her. ‘You’ll love the world’, she wanted to say, but it came out as, “The world will love you.”.

And really, she knew, that was what she meant.


End file.
